Long Road Out of Eden
|rev2=Rolling Stone |rev2score= | rev3=Uncut | rev3score= | rev5=Sputnikmusic | rev5score= }} Long Road Out of Eden is the seventh and final studio album by American rock band the Eagles, released in 2007 on Lost Highway Records. Nearly six years in production, it is the band's first studio album since 1979's The Long Run. In between that time the band recorded four original studio tracks for the live album Hell Freezes Over (1994), "Hole in the World" for The Very Best Of (2003) and the Joe Walsh-penned "One Day at a Time" for the Farewell 1 Tour-Live from Melbourne DVD (2005), which Walsh later re-recorded for his 2012 album Analog Man. It is also the band's only album released following the dismissal of Don Felder in 2001. The album produced two singles on the Hot Country Songs charts: a cover of J.D. Souther's "How Long" and "Busy Being Fabulous", both of which were Top 30 hits on the country charts as well as Top 20 hits on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks charts. The album produced five straight hits on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks charts with "How Long", "Busy Being Fabulous", "No More Cloudy Days", "What Do I Do With My Heart", and "I Don't Want to Hear Anymore". The album debuted at #1 in the U.S. and won the band two Grammy awards for "How Long" and the instrumental "I Dreamed There Was No War". The album became the band's sixth #1 album and was the highest selling album of the year. It has since sold 3.5 million copies in the U.S. alone. Being a double album with length exceeding 90 minutes, the album was certified 7x Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America for shipments of 3.5 million discs. Album information In 2006, a special edition exclusive to Wal-Mart of the DVD release, Farewell 1 Tour-Live from Melbourne, included a bonus CD with three studio versions of songs from Long Road Out of Eden: "No More Cloudy Days," "Do Something" and "Fast Company." On August 20, 2007, the song "How Long," written by J.D. Souther – who had previously worked with the Eagles co-writing some of their biggest hits including "Best of My Love," "Victim of Love," "Heartache Tonight" and "New Kid in Town" – was released as a single to radio with an accompanying online video at Yahoo! Music and debuted on television on CMT during the Top 20 Countdown on August 23, 2007. The band performed the song as part of their live sets in the early to mid-1970s, but did not record it at the time due to J.D. Souther's desire to use it on his first solo album. The Deluxe Collector's Edition of Long Road Out of Eden was released on November 20, 2007, featuring two bonus tracks, "Hole in the World" and "Please Come Home for Christmas." This version of the CD is wrapped in a red linen cloth, screen printed with panoramic imagery, and includes a 40-page booklet with lyrics, credits, exclusive photos and desert scenes from the making of the "How Long" video.Wal-Mart Releases Eagles' 'Deluxe Collector's Edition of Long Road out of Eden', Press release via money.cnn.com, November 16, 2007 "No More Walks in the Wood" is a song using the words from "An Old-Fashioned Song," a 21-line poem (without choruses either in the poem or song) by John Hollander. The song is in four-part harmony with guitar chords, but mostly sung a cappella.Boynton, Cynthia Wolfe, "Venerable Poet's Words to a Pop Music Beat", article, The New York Times, Connecticut and the Region section, February 10, 2008, p 6 In a 2007 interview with CNN, band member Don Henley declared, "This is probably the last Eagles album that we'll ever make."Don Henley: 'Let the chips fall where they may' CNN, November 18, 2007 When questioned about the possibility of a follow-up album in November 2010, band member Timothy B. Schmit said, "My first reaction would be: no way. But I said that before the last one, so you never really know. Bands are a fragile entity and you never know what's going to happen. It took a long time to do that last album, over a span of years, really, and it took a lot out of us. We took a year off at one point. I'm not sure if we're able to do that again. I wouldn't close the door on it, but I don't know."Eagles have learned to take it easy, The Australian, November 25, 2010 In a 2010 interview with undercover.fm, Joe Walsh said that the band might be able to make one more album before the band "wraps it up".Joe Walsh To Release First Album In 18 Years At the 2009 Grammy Awards, the album won Best Pop Instrumental Performance and was nominated for three more: Best Pop Vocal Album; Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group With Vocals for "Waiting in the Weeds"; and Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group With Vocals for "Long Road Out of Eden". "Guilty of the Crime" was previously recorded by The Bellamy Brothers on their 1997 album Over the Line. In 2009, they recorded a version with The Bacon Brothers and released it as a single, with a music video starring Shannen Doherty. In 2009 "I Don't Want to Hear Any More" was released as the fifth single from the album. The song's writer Paul Carrack had already cut his own version, with Don Henley and Timothy B. Schmit singing backing vocals, in 2007.I Don't Want to Hear Anymore from SongFacts.com For the first year after the album's initial release, the album was available in North America exclusively via the band's website, or through Wal-Mart and Sam's Club retail stores. It became the first account-exclusive album to reach number 1. Track listing Disc one Disc two Personnel As listed in CD booklet. ; Band: *Glenn Frey – guitar, keyboards, bass, vocals *Don Henley – drums, percussion, guitar, vocals *Timothy B. Schmit – bass and vocals *Joe Walsh – lead guitar, keyboards, vocals ;Additional personnel: *Steuart Smith – guitar, keyboards, mandolin *Scott Crago – drums and percussion *Richard F.W. Davis – keyboards and programming *Michael Thompson – keyboards, accordion and trombone *Will Hollis – keyboards *Al Garth – alto sax and violin *Bill Armstrong – trumpet *Chris Mostert – tenor and alto sax *Greg Smith – baritone sax *Greg Leisz – pedal steel *Lenny Castro – percussion *Luis Conti – percussion *Orchestrations by Richard F.W. Davis and Glenn Frey *Horns arranged by Greg Smith and Don Henley Production *Produced by Eagles *Co-Producers: Steuart Smith, Richard F.W. Davis, Scott Crago, Bill Szymczyk *Engineering: Chris Bell, Mike Terry, Jim Nipar, Mike Harlow, *Additional Engineering: Andy Ackland *Mixed by Elliot Scheiner at The Doghouse, Los Angeles, California *Digital Editing: Blade *Recorded at The Doghouse, Los Angeles, California and Samhain Sound, Malibu, California *Additional Studios: **O’Henry Studios, Burbank, California **Henson Recording Studios, Hollywood, California **Mooselodge, Calabasas, California **The Panhandle House, Denton, Texas **Luminous Sound, Dallas, Texas *Mastered by Bob Ludwig at Gateway Mastering, Portland, Maine *Art Direction and Design: Jeri Heiden *Logo: Nick Steinhardt / SMOG Design, Inc *Photography: Olaf Heine Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Singles Awards Wins Nominations Tour References External links *The Billboard Q&A: The Eagles' Glenn Frey, Billboard, October 12, 2007 *The Billboard Q&A: The Eagles' Don Henley, Billboard, October 12, 2007 Category:2007 albums Category:Eagles (band) albums Category:Lost Highway Records albums Category:Albums produced by Bill Szymczyk